Faigel "Faye" Acheflow
Faye is a former student at Beacon Academy and a member of Team SAFR. Her weapons of choice are Faerie Winds, two massive spiked chakrams. Her partner and boyfriend is Solaris Phoenix. Appearance Faye is a fair skinned short girl with pink hair and sky blue and pink eyes. Many people describe as "Short, cute and just straight up adorable." Faye wears a lavender hoodie with sky blue hood lining and strings. She wears her emblem in the center of the back of her hoodie. Her sleeves have a pattern of Wind Dust that look like wind gusts going up them. Underneath her hoodie she wears a sky blue crop top. She also wears a pink skirt that reaches down to her mid-thighs. Underneath this she wears a pair of black shorts. Her shorts have a sky blue line going up each leg. In addition to this she also wears a pair of blue framed glasses. Personality Faye is very shy around new people, taking awhile to warm up to them and actually start talking to them. After she warms up to them, she talks with them a lot. In fact, she gets to be very cheery and bubbly. She also enjoys going places and having fun with her team. She enjoys being with her team so much that she will find a way to get them to come with the rest of the team. She often gets exasperated at Solaris due to the fact that whenever she wants him to come with her or the team, he often doesn't want to come because he's busy reading or drawing. She will then go up to him close the book on him or rip the pen out of his hands and then grab him by the hood and literally drag him behind her until she feels as though he won't run off and try to go back to his book. She also has a bit of a sadistic side as she often says after battling Grimm that she wished it was more messy. This is the less scary end of her sadistic personality. She very rarely gets angry but when she does, she becomes very cold-hearted and ruthless. She will go to the point of physically hurting a person if they do something stupid on a day when she is in a very bad mood. If someone makes her even more angry on the days when she is in the worst possible mood, she will whip up a whirlwind and threaten to spill every drop of blood in a person's body if they continue pissing her off. When she gets like this not even her friends are safe. This scares Solaris to the point where he tires to calmly talk to her to calm her down but if this doesn't work he will often create a dome of pure earth around her to "put her in timeout". So far she has only gotten like this about 2 or 3 times. After she cools down she will go to the person she threatened and apologize and ask how she can make it up to them. Weapons and Abilities Weapon Her weapons of choice are two giant chakrams known as Faerie Winds. The size of these chakrams is around 3 ft x 3ft. They have spikes positioned around them every 45 degrees and handles in a cross shape. She uses the wind Dust in her hoodie sleeves to control their movement path. The faster they spin, the more the air around them begins to funnel into a mini-tornado. One might call this one her trump card. Semblance Faerie Magic is the name of Faye's Semblance. It allows for her to restore Aura to other people and to reattach small body parts. When she activates her Semblance, her hands become enveloped in a pale pink light which she then can project into an aura (not Aura) that envelops the person. This can restore the Aura of a person up to the amount equal to her remaining Aura by draining her Aura by the same amount. She does not have to use the rest of her Aura to do this though. She can choose the amount of Aura to use to restore the Aura of the target person. This in the process leaves her much more vulnerable to attacks for a minute or two afterwards considering that a normal hit will drain 3x more Aura afterwards. As for reattaching small body parts, this is limited to a finger or an ear or something similar in size. After doing this, she becomes dizzy and finds it hard to stand up let alone walk. Abilities Faye may be small but that doesn't mean she can't be a tank. She can take in massive amounts of damage and still deal massive damage to her opponents, with or without Faeries Winds. Weaknesses Faye has one fatal flaw. Her fighting style relies heavily upon the Wind Dust in her sleeves. If this is exploited she will often come up with another fighting style fairly quickly but it still isn't as good as her main style Background Faye comes from a family of animators. She wanted to become a Huntress after watching so many shows and movies her parents created about Huntsmen and Huntresses. She told her parents this and they sent her to a Huntsmen academy for training since they had no experience as Huntsmen. During her time at the Academy she unlocked her Aura, discovered her Semblance and made Faerie Winds. After she left the unknown Huntsmen Academy, she decided to go to Beacon. That year at Beacon, the relics being used for the initiation were gems of various colors. They had sapphires, emeralds, rubies, diamonds, and opals. Faye and Solaris Phoenix became partners almost immediately after landing. They ended up landing within about 50 feet of each other and when they looked around, they ended up locking eyes pretty quickly. They then headed for the center of the Forest but ended up encountering a bunch of Beowolves on their way there. They dispatched of them together in less than a minute. When they got to the ruins, they noticed the gems simply sitting out and figured they were the relics, so they picked up a sapphire and walked away back towards the forest. Unfortunately, before they could make it back to the treeline, they were ambushed by a Nevermore, a pack of Beowolves, a few Ursai, 3 Deathstalkers, and a King Taijitu. The two of them knew they couldn't beat all of them alone, so they did what any normal people would do. They ran, as fast as they could away from them and passed Ama Topaz and Homura Ryusei as they were running away. Ama ran ahead to grab the relic, a sapphire, while Homura ran after Jace and Faye to help them against the Grimm. A few minutes later, he found them surrounded by them by the Grimm. He jumped in to help them and Ama joined not even 30 seconds later. Even still they knew they had very little chance of beating them all, even together. They were putting up a good fight when the members of the now another team in initiation joined in to help. Together they took down 2 Deathstalkers and the Nevermore before another random team, also in initiation joined in. Once this happened they defeated all of the Grimm and walked back to Beacon together. The name of the other team is currently unknown. When they got back to Beacon, Ozpin called up Solaris Phoenix, Alyssa Topaz, Faigel Acheflow, and Homura Ryusei, and told them they were on a team together and ironically enough was to be known as Team SAFR (Sapphire). The Beacon Dance was the most exciting event of their first year. The featured song was "I May Fall (Harry Lodes Remix). They were the main attraction of the dance considering that they had a dance even more complex than JNPR would do later on. The dance is kinda just spontaneous. Solaris starts off with break dancing and then Faye joins in with hip-hop dancing. Then Homura joins in with "The Smooth Criminal". Then Alyssa chases after Homura and joins in with "The MC Hammer". They may not seem like they would go together well but the dances seemed to work together in a way that just seemed to work in a way that shouldn't be possible. After Team SAFRs dance was over, Faye pulled Solaris off to the side away from other people and confessed her love to him. He was shocked but told her he felt the same way about her. They kissed under the light of the full moon. They went out, from that day on. Her and the rest of Team SAFR were present at the Fall of Beacon. They were fighting off Grimm of all types at the Vytal Festival Fairgrounds while helping get anybody out who hadn't gotten out yet. Since the Fall of Beacon, her and Solaris have been making money by going on missions to other places. They also volunteer by helping out those who lost their homes during the Fall of Beacon Grimm attacks. SAFR reunited for the Festival of Evening Tournament in which she was the key to victory. Trivia * Her name Faigel is Yiddish for "bird" which brings about a sense of brown, black, orange or a range of other colors. * Her last name "Acheflow" comes from Arthurian legends and means "White Flower" * For the Festival of Evening, check out the link to the RP for it. http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:204473 Images